1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to day/night safety signs such as stop signs and more particularly to a day/night safety sign that uses reflective internal lighting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Stop signs and other safety signs with reflective paint or reflective letters are well known in the art. In addition, solar and otherwise powered, lighted signs are common. Many signs are powered by AC power or by batteries. Some signs are hand-held such as the sign taught by U.S. Pat. No. 6,409,358 that uses a flashlight to internally illuminate it.
The disadvantage of prior art lighted signs is that many are not visible at night if the lighting fails. Attempts to put reflective surface on the letters fails if they also have to be translucent to allow internal lighting to penetrate at night. It would be advantageous to have a solar-powered, lighted sign that functions and looks exactly like a normal sign day or night without power; however, that can be brightly lighted at night. Such a sign could use internal lighting that is reflected from a highly reflecting surface behind the letters.